Kakashi's Secret
by eeveegirl36
Summary: A little girl name Kira has the Karasu-yokai seal inside of her, making her a new Jinchurinkin. Her mother couldn't stand her after the demon kill her father so she leaves Kira at Konoha. The Hokage then give the task of watching Kira to Kakashi. Will Kakashi's Genin team find out that Kakashi is a daddy? And can Kakashi take the responsibility of a child?
1. prologue

_**Hey guys here a new Naruto story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**_

**Prologue**

One night in the land of the fire, in a small village known as Kiyoshi Village. A peaceful night was disturbed by a demon crow that was as big as a house and had terrifying claws. the crow was black as a shadow and had bright green eye shine through the night. It was flying in the air setting fire on house and slashing it's wings at the local ninja that live their. In one house a man was say his goodbye to his wife and his newborn girl, as he head out into battle, along with his comrades. " Kai get a move on, we don't have all night!" his friends yelled " Coming, promise me you won't do anything rash." he asked his wife " I'll try not to but that hard for me when I know that you're battling out there and I'm not"

" Don't worry I'm the best ninja here, I'll come back alive. So will you and our baby."

" We still need to name her Kai"

" And we will after the battle" he said as he gave his wife and daughter a kiss and left.

**Later that night**

The demon was still on a rampage, Kai done everything in his power to stop it but it wasn't enough. He return to his wife and child, not wanting to do what he was about to. " Misaki"

" Kai is it over?" he shook his head "I'm sorry but I need our child, I have to seal the demon into her, I'm sorry"

" But that's going to kill you isn't it. I don't want you to leave us, I want you to watch over her with me."

" I know but our village can't take much more of this. we have to!" he grab onto his child and ran out of the house leaving his wife. He stood in front of the demon that was terrorizing his village and set up the seal for the beast. He place his child onto the sealing table and he had some of the ninja hold the beast in one place. He sealed two winged Karasu into his child as his wife came running to them. As it was about to finish Karasu claw came and stab Kai in his gut. Karasu then was finish sealed inside the child and Kai was on the ground bleeding out. Misaki, who wasn't far from Kai, was covered in Kai's blood and holding him crying over his dead body. The unnamed child was still on the sealing table sleeping not knowing her father was dead. When misaki got home with her child, she put her daughter in her bed. The moon shined down on her child. You could see her silver hair shine in the moonlight and her amber eye stand out. she also had a bright green eye, the same color as the Karasu-yokai. Misaki now hated her child, she only saw a demon, a killer. " Your name is Kira" she told the child who didn't understand a thing. Misaki then put Kira into a basket and ran out of the village.

**Morning in front of Konoha**

Misaki came to konoha hoping to leave the demon with them. She left kira in front of the gate with a note on top and ran back to the village.

**In Konoha**

Everyone in Konoha was starting their day, as always Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were stuck on gate duty. When they got there they were surprised to find a baby. Izumo read the note and took Kira to the hokage. "Hokage-sama!" Izumo yell outside the Sarutobi household. The Third Hokage then came out of his house. " What is it? Do you know most are asleep at this hour?" the Third Hokage said " Sorry sir but we found this child in front of the gate with a note."

" What?! hand me the note"

_Dear Hokage,_

_Please take in this child, Kira, our village was just damaged by the Karasu-yokai and took the life of my husband. He has seal the demon inside of our child and I can not look at the child the same since. I believe Konoha can give her a better future than what we would have._

_From,_

_Her mother_

"Seem this lady doesn't want us to find her. Alright you may return to your post" he said

" Yes sir, sorry for waking you and your family."

" It fine Konohamaru was just getting up anyway and waking us all."

" How is the honorable grandson, Hokage?"

" he fine and healthy. I just wish he wouldn't get us up all the time." they then laughed and separated to get their work done.

**At the Hokage's Office**

The Third came into his office as he found more paperwork than their was before he left last night._ ' Ugh this paperwork is more of a demon then the kyuubi'_ he sat down and got started on the demon- I mean paperwork. "Inu-san!" the Hokage called out as an Anbu with a Inu mask and silver, gravity defying hair came forward. "Hai Hokage-sama!" he responded " I want you to come to the council meeting with me and look after her."

" Who is she sir?"

" Kira, she a new Jinchurikin."

"Yes sir" he grab Kira and walk out the door behind his leader. When they came to a room full with clan heads and the village council. " Sorry to call you all here so early in the morning. But we found this child in front of the gate this morning." the Hokage started " Hokage-sama, what is so important about this insignificant child that you had to call the council?" Danzo asked " This child happen to come from a village that was damage by a Karasu-yokai and has that demon sealed inside of her." Everyone then started to talk until the Hokage said " SILENCE! Now I called you so we can decide on what to do with the child." " Hokage-sama why should we expect another demon into our village. We been having trouble enough with the Kyuubi brat." cival council Haruno said. " Haruno-san, it would one, make our village stronger with another Jinchurinkin and two, they are not the demon they are the cell that keeps the real demon at bay. And may I remind you that I think of the Kyuubi brat as my own grandchild, so do NOT CALL HIM THAT AGAIN." Hokage yell. Inu-san then felt Kira wiggle as the volume in the room got louder. He tried to rock her back to sleep which it did help. " What if we put her into the Roots program, we can train her to control the demon and she could become the strongest shinobi in the village." Danzo suggested " Denied!" a voice called out " And who dare denies my proposal."

" I, Shikaku Nara, we have seen your shinobi Danzo and the act like they don't have a heart or a soul. We don't want that to happen to this child. She should grow like any other kid." Shikaku said " And we seen what happen with the Kyuubi br- I mean Uzumaki when we did that" argue Homura " That's because the kid never had someone to guide him or a role model that's alive." Inoichi Yamanaka said " Well no one wanted him when we first asked" Koharu said " No it was because you three and the citizen council didn't allow anyone to take him." Hiashi Hyuga said. the whole council continued to bicker and the Hokage just rubbed his head as he felt the headache coming. " Why does this happen every time we come together? I'm surprised the child still asleep." he said " Actually she not sir, since she woke up I've been playing with her." Inu-san said " Seem she taken a liking to you Inu." then the Hokage came up with a brilliant plan. " SILENCE" he called out again as everyone got quiet. " While all you ladies were fighting I figure out a solution" " And what might that be sir" Choza Akimichi asked " This child has been awake since you all started fighting and hasn't made a peep because of Inu. What if Inu takes her in, that way she does have to go into a clan house or orphanage and she will be guided in the right path." Hokage suggested " That fine but what does Inu think of it?" Tsume Inuzuka asked. All eyes turned to Inu. " Maa, I don't see any trouble in it but I would need to take off some" Inu said " That's fine. Now everything we have discussed here is a S-rank secret. Meeting adjourned!" After everyone left it was only the Hokage and Inu. " Inu you can take off your mask." Inu did and you could see his one dark eye showing while the rest of his face was covered by a mask. " Are you sure it's ok Kakashi? I didn't mean to push it on to you"

"It fine Hokage-sama but I do need to show you something I found on her as I was playing" Kakashi then flip Kira on her belly to show two tiny black wing on her back. " I guess that does complicate thing more, doesn't it." Kakashi nodded " But they are cute."

**_(Has nothing to do with the new story, just me being curious) Spoiler: What do you guy, who read the manga ,think about Sasuke claiming to be the next Hokage?As always thanks for reading and please review!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of it's characters**_

**Chapter 1 ~ 8 years later~**

In the past eight year Kira hasn't changed still had her silver hair that she kept shoulder length. It always covered her left eye to hide the unusually color. When she was little, other kids at the playground saw her eye and would make fun of her for it. Her black wing were alway hid away in her shirt. She has to wrap them up with bandage to keep them closer to her body. She was short for her age. She wore a black short kimono with long sleeves that had dark purple trims. She also wore black slider on underneath and standard shinobi shoe. She lives with Kakashi still and loves him like he's her real father. She knows that she is adopted and doesn't mind. Kira was in the academy already and would hang out with Konohamaru and his friends. She doesn't use Kakashi's last name in the academy, Kakashi was afraid that if people found out about her then his enemies who come after her. He told her, once she was a Chuunin she can use his name. Of course this didn't stop Gai from finding out. When he did, he promised Kakashi that his secret was safe and then challenged Kakashi to rock, paper, scissor. When Kakashi is out on mission Kira had to go to Gai's house. She has been told of the demon that is inside of her and took it well. She a bit smart for her age and Kakashi has been teaching her when he is home about being a shinobi, she will even spar with Gai sometimes.

**Now to the actual story**

She woke up this morning and walk down stairs to make breakfast for her and Kakashi. After she was done setting it out her adoptive father came in and said " You know it was my turn to make breakfast?"  
" I know but every time you try you almost burn down the house." she replied " Plus what are you talking about turns I've been doing this since I learned how to, papa."  
" Maa maa, I'm just joking around and you don't need to remind me of my cooking failures."  
" Are you going back to being a Jounin today?"  
" Yup, the council want me to teach the last Uchiha and whoever gets stuck on his team."  
" That's stupid. He's the person I see at school alway brooding about the place. He seem like he has a stick up his ass."  
"Kira what have I told you about your language?"  
" Not to cuss, but you know it's true papa."  
" Yes now hurry along you don't want to be late for school."  
" Says the one who's late to everything. Don't keep your team waiting for two hours."  
" I won't now go." Kira ran out the door and headed towards the academy. Along the way she meets up with Konohamaru. They chat about their mornings until Konohamaru's eyes catch Hanabi Hyuga, who he has a huge crush on. Kira ended up dragging him to class. Kira doesn't like Hanabi much, she just another Hyuga who seem to have a stick up their as.. I mean butts too. Kira can't see how Konohamaru likes her. Even when he manages to talk to her, she alway talks harsh to him. Konohamaru made it clear to everyone the beginning of the year that he wanted to be treated like everyone else even though he's the Hokage's grandson. Also people started getting annoyed with him when he pulls prank or uses the Orioke no Jutsu on Iruka-sensei. Kira alway sit in the back with a boy name Aburame Shibu . He has spiky black hair that was longer than most of their clan members keep their hair. He wore glasses and a coat like his most people in his clan though. Kids in their class tend to stay away from both of them. Shibu, because of what his clan is known for and they find it creepy. Kira, it's because their parent tell their kids that she's a bad child and they shouldn't be friends with her. Konohamaru was one of the few that actually treated her like a human. During class Kira mostly looks out the window when she heard " Kira!" Iruka said " Uh, what?" she asked " Read from where I left off."  
" Right..um.." she said as she scumble in her book " Pg 36" she heard Shibu whisper to her. She flip to the page " Second paragraph" she heard him say again " Chakra is the molding of physical and spiritual energy. Once molded it can be channeled throughout the body's chakra points." she read " Good now next time don't be staring out the window and pay attention." he scold her " Yes sir" she said as she sat back down and he continued the lesson. " Thanks for the save Shibu-kun" she said to him " It was nothing. Why do you look out the window anyways?"  
" I don't know just seem interesting at the moment. Why do you play with your bugs during class?"  
" I see your point. You're not creep out like the rest of the class."  
" No it's nothing you can control plus I think it's pretty cool. It's like having a million tiny friend that will alway be there for you, right" she said with a smile " Yeah" " SHIBU! KIRA! HALLWAY NOW!" Iruka yelled at them " My bad, sorry Shibu." she apologize " It's fine, I enjoyed our talk." he said as they got up and left the classroom. " So since you're not creep out by my friends, do you mind becoming our friend?" he asked shyly " Sure I would love to be your friend!" she responded. The rest of her day went by slow and boring. The last bell of the day rang and off were Kira and Konohamaru. They ran out of the school laughing. They walk home together to the point to where they split to go home. The whole way Kira gets to hear about Hanabi and how Konohamaru think he's closer to dating her. After Konohamaru gone she sprints home in hopes that people won't notice her enough to give her those glares. She runs in her home and shuts the door. ' Papa probably meeting his team now' she thought as she hangs her stuff up on the hook. She walks into her room and switch her shirt to one that can let her wings breath. She goes in the kitchen to grab a snack and spots her dad sitting on the couch reading his orange book. "PAPA!" she shouts at him " Yo, is it that time already?" her dad responded  
" When did the team meetings start?"  
" I believe 1:00"  
" And it's 4:00 now. Didn't I tell you not to be late?"  
" You told me not to keep them waiting for two hour well they been waiting for three now"  
" That's not any better!" she scream at him as he jumped out the window " And use the door!"

**30 minutes later**

"Kira i'm home" Kakashi called out " Well that didn't take you long"  
" Yeah we just did introductions and I told them about their test"  
"So who else is on your team?"  
" Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, other words a fangirl and a hyper-active kid"  
" That doesn't sound like a functional team"  
" Well we'll see tomorrow. Anyways how was your day?"  
" Oh I finally found another friend, Aburame Shibu!"  
"That's great so the kids in your class are starting to warm up to you"  
" I guess you could say that, he kind of an outcast like me but because of his bugs"  
"Umm so that not that big of a step?"  
" Nope, I'm going to start making dinner" she said as she walked past him to get to the kitchen. she then notice something in her father's hair "Is that chalk in your hair?"  
"Um one of them is a prankster and did the old chalk board eraser in the door trick."  
"Well that what you get for making them wait" she said as she stuck my tongue out at him.

**_Yeah I know this chapter isn't all that good. I'm still trying to get my thoughts together with this story. And I didn't want to make you guys want any longer for a new chapter. Thank for reading and please review._**


End file.
